So Close yet So Far
by M1n4-Kushi
Summary: Seorang yang dekat tapi terasa jauh. Tak tergapai, tak mungkin diraih. Cerita cinta kakak beradik yang tak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana akhir kisah mereka? SwissLiech.
1. Chapter 1 The New Beginning

Main Character :  
Switzerland & Liechtenstein

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Sensei

* * *

**Prolog**

Lili Zwingli. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu dan mata hijau yang besar. Sifatnya yang lemah lembut dan ramah. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya menjadi primadona di kelasnya.

Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai sejak ia berumur 5 tahun. Lili dibawa oleh Ibunya dan tak lama kemudian, Ibunya menikah lagi. Saat itulah, Lili bertemu kakaknya yang baru. Ya, Vash Zwingli.

Dan cerita ini dimulai ketika Lili pertama kali bertemu kakaknya, Vash.

**Lili POV**

**1****0**** tahun yang lalu**

"Lili, nanti bersikaplah yang baik ya. Kau akan bertemu dengan ayah baru dan juga kakak baru. Janji ?" , Okaa-san tersenyum padaku sambil menyisir rambutku yang panjang.

"Iya, Lili janji Kaa-san." Aku tersenyum sambil melihat siluet diriku dan Kaa-san di kaca.

Aku ingin tahu seperti apa mereka. Apa mereka galak? Atau mungkin mereka jahat seperti di film-film? Atau mungkin mereka baik? Ah… aku benar-benar penasaran. Aku ingin cepat bertemu mereka.

"Kaa-san, kapan mereka akan datang? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu mereka. Aku juga ingin membukakan pintunya untuk mereka. "Aku mendongak ke atas menatap wajah ramah Kaa-san.  
"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Sabar ya, Okaa-san belum selesai merapikan rambutmu. "

Ting Tong

"Kaa-san! Mereka datang! Ayo cepat, jangan sampai mereka menunggu kita!"Aku menggeret-geret tangan Kaa-san sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu.

Kaa-san membuka pintunya.

"Irasshai." Kaa-san tersenyum ramah pada seorang laki-laki di depan pintu, ia mengenakan jaket kulit coklat panjang dan sebuah topi _bowler _hitam. Dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi hitam, ia benar-benar mirip tokoh jahat di film kartun. Lalu, di sebelahnya ada anak laki-laki mungil sebayaku. Rambutnya pirang sebahu dan mengenakan celana bertali hitam denga kemeja putih berlengan pendek, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak culun. Satu hal lagi yang menarik darinya, mata anak laki-laki itu tajam, seperti burung elang. Mirip mata Otou-san!

Ya, salah satu alasan Kaa-san bercerai adalah karena kami sering dipukul oleh Tou-san. Matanya yang tajam selalu memandang rendah kami. Seolah kami bukan apa-apa.

"Mari masuk. Biar kubawakan kopermu." Kaa-san tersenyum ramah pada pria setengah baya itu. Lebih jelasnya, dia adalah ayah baruku. Dan yang di sebelahnya, Vash Zwingli. Anaknya dari istri sebelumnya.

"Tak usah, ini berat. Tunjukkan saja kamarnya." Pria itu tersenyum sambil membawa kopernya dan berjalan masuk.

"Mari. Sebelah sini." Kaa-san menunjuk ke arah kamarnya.  
Kamar lama yang penuh kenangan pahit dengan Tou-san. Kamar itu ada di lantai 1, di dekat ruang keluarga. Kamar dengan pintu Eboni besar yang terbingkai oleh pahatan-pahatan indah malaikat kecil. Kamar luas dengan tempat tidurnya yang klasik bergaya Perancis dan tentunya pahatan indah di sekeliling langit-langitnya. Lalu ada kamar mandi di pojok ruangan, tak jauh dari lemari pakaian.  
Benar-benar kamar yang cukup luas dan pas sebagai tempat menyiksa Kaa-san. Aku masih ingat dimana letak bekas cipratan darah Kaa-san karena pukulan Tou-san dulu, yang tentunya kini sudah hilang.

"Silahkan letakkan kopernya di sini. Lili, tolong antar Vash ke kamarnya." Kaa-san menatapku dengan senyuman ramahnya.  
"Baik. Ayo." Aku berusaha menatap anak laki-laki itu, yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan menusuk itu. Dia hanya diam dan membawa tasnya mengikutiku.

Kami berjalan melewati tangga menuju lantai 2. Tempat kamarku berada. Ya, dia akan sekamar denganku. Sekamar...

Kamarku tak sebesar kamar Kaa-san. Sedikit lebih kecil dan tanpa kamar mandi di dalamnya, namun tak seburuk itu kok. Pintu kamarku mirip dengan pintu kamar Kaa-san, hanya lebih kecil dan bingkainya biasa, tak ada ukiran-ukiran malaikat kecil di sekitarnya. Namun, ukiran motif klasik di pintu ini kurasa sudah cukup.

"Sebelah sini... nii-san?" aku sedikit ragu memanggilnya Vash, jadi...  
Yah, tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa, jadi kurasa tak apa memanggilnya begitu.

Kamarku memiliki kasur bertingkat dengan besi dan ada tangga di sebelah kirinya. Di depannya ada 2 meja belajar yang memang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Dengan lampu meja kecil di kedua meja itu dan setumpuk buku milikku dan juga ada beberapa alat tulis.  
Tak ada yang istimewa dari kamarku, kecuali langit-langitnya. Langit-langitnya terbuat dari kaca yang cukup kuat dan jernih, membuat kamarku seolah tak memiliki atap. Benar-benar indah.

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam di depan tempat tidur. Ia seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak, ia tak berkata apa-apa.  
"Ka-kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin Nii-san tanyakan, aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati." Aku melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk memerah.  
"Si-siapa yang akan tidur di atas?" tanyanya. Suaranya tegas dan jelas walaupun ia malu-malu.  
"Aku rasa Nii-san dan aku bisa sama-sama tidur di ranjang atas malam ini. Aku akan menunjukkan seperti apa langit malam hari yang kulihat setiap malamnya. Tapi, jika Nii-san tak mau, aku bisa tidur di bawah." Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, matanya yang tadi sempat membuatku takut, kini justru membuatku tertarik padanya.  
"... ka-kalau kau tak apa, aku ingin kau menunjukkan langit itu padaku." Mukanya yang merah mebuatku geli. "Baiklah." Aku tersenyum dan menyuruhnya meletakkan tasnya di atas kasur.

Ya, itulah pertemuan pertama kami. Biasa saja, tak ada yang menyenangkan bagiku. Lalu ketika **makan malam**...

Kami duduk di meja makan, dan kursinya terisi semua. Bagiku, itu sesuatu yang spesial, karena selama ini selalu ada kursi yang kosong.

"Oh ya, Lili. Mulai sekarang namamu menjadi Lili Zwingli dan ini Vash Zwingli kakakmu, ia lebih tua 2 tahun darimu. Nah... Vash, tolong jaga Lili baik-baik ya. Lili juga, jangan nakal." Senyum Kaa-san pada kami yang tengah menyantap makan malam kami.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Kaa-san.

"Lili, Vash Tou-san dan Kaa-san mungkin akan sering keluar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Jadi, mulai besok akan ada pengurus yang akan mengurusi kalian. Baik-baiklah padanya." Ujar Tou-san dengan nada serius.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Nii-san. Ia nampaknya sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tapi, tidak bagiku. Dulu hanya Tou-san yang tak pernah di rumah, kalaupun pulang pun pasti larut. Selama Tou-san pergi, aku dijaga oleh Kaa-san dan beberapa pelayan lain yang memang sudah lama bekerja di sini.

Hari-hariku bahagia sejak bertemu keluarga baruku itu. Walaupun Tou-san dan Kaa-san sering berpergian, surat-surat dari mereka selalu mewarnai hariku dan ketika mereka pulang, selalu membawa oleh-oleh dan cerita menarik. Dan semakin sering kedua orang tuanya pergi, maka semakin sering pula Lili menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya, Vash.

Keadaan di rumah dan di sekolah cukup berbeda untuk Lili.  
Di rumah tak ada ancaman baginya, berbeda dengan di sekolah. Ancaman bahaya ada dimana-mana. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan sifatnya yang penyayang dan lemah lembut, menjadikannya sasaran empuk untuk dijahili temannya. Tentu saja, Vash yang akan memasang badan dan melindungi Lili. Walaupun itu artinya ia harus babak belur.

Yah, masa kecilku yang kelam berubah jadi masa kecil yang indah sejak kehadiran Nii-san. Masa kecil yang jadi idaman teman-temanku. Masa kecil yang mirip dengan cerita di komik-komik. Namun bukan hanya perasaan senang dan gembira saja yang bertumbuh saat itu. Tapi juga rasa sayang yang berubah jadi cinta pada kakakku sendiri. Yah, hubungan yang tak mungkin. AKU TAHU ITU!

Waktu itu aku masih 5 tahun dan perasaan itu belum tumbuh. Jadi, aku hanya tahu kalau aku merasa nyaman berada dekat Nii-san. Tak lebih, dan tak kurang dari itu. Dan inilah akhir dari cerita masa kecilku.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Selanjutnya, chapter 2. Sedang dalam konstruksi.

Oke aku tahu ini gaje sekali, tapi kuharap kalian paham lah.  
Maaf kalo banyak typo dan gaje abis dan mungkin terlalu lebay, tapi review please!


	2. Chapter 2 Hair Cut

Main Character :  
Switzerland & Liechtenstein

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Sensei

* * *

**Lil****y**** POV**

Inilah diriku yang sekarang. Baru saja menginjak angka 15 tahun, dan Nii-san, ia berumur 17 tahun.

Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku. Matahari belum menampakkan dirinya, dan burung-burung masih terlelap. Aku mengusap mataku dan berbaring sesaat, melihat kasur yang ada di atasku. Membayangkan Nii-san yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.  
Aku merenggangkan otot-ototku dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Kurapikan tempat tidurku dan mengambil seragamku.

Aku keluar dari kamar perlahan-lahan agar tak membangunkan Nii-san dari tidurnya. Aku segera menuju kamar mandi di sebelah kamarku. Mengambil handukku dan menggantungkannya di pintu bersama dengan seragamku.

Kamar mandi ini cukup besar. Dengan berbagai macam peralatan mandi yang ada di dalamnya, ukiran indah di langit-langitnya, juga kaca besar yang bergambarkan angsa putih, semua itu sudah cukup membuatku betah berlama-lama di kamar mandi itu.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Nii-san. Orang tua kami sering berpergian dan para pelayan baru datang setelah kami berangkat sekolah. Jadi, aku meminta salah satu pelayan untuk mengajariku membuat berbagai macam masakan.  
Dan sekarang aku sedang menanak nasi dan memanggang roti untuk sarapan.

Baiklah, kurasa aku harus membangunkannya sekarang.

Aku melepas celemekku dan menggantungkannya di dinding, lalu segera menuju ke kamarku lagi.

"Nii-san, bangun. Nii-san..." aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyadarkannya dari mimpinya. Sebenarnya tak sesulit itu membangunkannya.

"Nii-san, bangun! Kau akan terlambat!"

"Apa?" ia menoleh ke arahku dengan mata setengah terbuka dan melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong. Kurasa ia masih mengantuk. Aku menghela napas dan mendekatinya. Wajahnya begitu tenang.

"Aku sudah bangun." Kata-kata itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.  
Aku segera turun dari kasurnya dan bergegas menuju dapur. Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Memalukan!

Aku segera memakai celemekku lagi dan menyiapkan sarapan kami hari itu. Nasinya masih belum tanak. Kurasa aku akan membuat sayur jadi bahan utama untuk bekal hari ini. Aku membuka kulkas dan melihat ke dalamnya, mencari bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan.

Sambil menunggu masakanku matang, aku mengecek nasinya sekali lagi. Sudah tanak. Kuambil beberapa sendok dan kutaruh dalam kotak bekal. Kuletakkan di atas meja makan, lalu kembali lagi pada lauk bekalnya.

Setelah selesai memasak, aku meletakkan dalam kotak bekal dan membiarkannya dingin.  
Aku mengambil roti yang tadi sudah kupanggang dan kuoles dengan selai. Lalu aku membuat 2 gelas susu hangat.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan semua ini setiap hari." Nii-san menuruni tangga sambil melihat ke arahku.  
"Tidak, aku senang melakukannya kok." Aku memberinya roti dan segelas susu hangat yang baru saja kubuat.  
"Terima kasih." Nii-san menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Nii-san duduk di salah satu kursi dan duduk melihat ke arahku. Ia menungguku.  
Aku segera melepaskan celemekku dan menggantungkannya ke dinding dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Kuambil jatah rotiku dan segelas susu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, kami segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Tak lupa dengan bekalnya.

Sekolahku berdekatan dengan sekolah Nii-san, sehingga kami bisa berangkat bersama. Betapa senangnya aku ketika kami berangkat bersama. Dengan sepeda merah sederhana milik Kaa-san, aku duduk di belakang sambil berpegangan pada punggung Nii-san.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya, menyinari semua bagian kota. Sepeda kami melaju perlahan menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil. Aku menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa rambutku dan aroma embun pagi hari yang menyegarkan. Sesekali kami berpapasan dengan beberapa orang, ada beberapa orang yang sedang _jogging_, ada juga seorang ibu muda dengan bayinya, dan beberapa teman kami.

Beberapa blok lagi, dan aku akan sampai di sekolahku. Lalu 2 blok selanjutnya adalah sekolah Nii-san.

Ah… aku lupa, hari ini aku sudah janji pada Elizabeth-san. "Nii-san, hari ini aku akan pulang bersama Elizabeth-san. Nii-san tak perlu menungguku." Aku mencodongkan kepalaku ke depan mencoba melihat wajah Nii-san.  
"Sampai jam berapa? Kau mau apa dengannya?" tanyanya penuh curiga. Ini dia. Sifatnya yang tak pernah berubah, _over protective._

"Kami hanya berdua saja. Mungkin akan mampir ke toko buku di dekat sini, setelah itu langsung pulang. Bagaimana? Boleh kan?"

"… kau harus sampai di rumah pukul 5." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san." Aku tersenyum dan membenahi rambutku yang tertiup angin, sambil mengingat lagi bagaimana wajahnya tadi.

Ah… sudah sampai. Itu Elizabeth-san, sedang melamun di tengah kerumunan orang. "Nii-san, aku turun di sini saja." Aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Nii-san dan menunjuk ke tepi trotoar dekat gerbang sekolah.  
"Hn…" Nii-san mengangguk dan mulai memelankan laju sepeda lalu menepi.

Aku turun dari sepeda dengan membawa tas dan bekalku, lalu berpamitan pada Nii-san dan segera menghampiri Elizabeth-san.

"Elizabeth-san! Ohayo gozaimasu!" aku menghampiri teman sekelasku itu sambil melambaikan tanganku perlahan. Gadis itu terlihat senang melihatku dan berlari ke arahku.  
"OHAYO!" ia merangkulku dari belakang dan tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Tadi aku sempat melihatmu melamun, Elizabeth-san. Ada apa?" tanyaku heran. Tak seperti biasanya Elizabeth-san melamun, apalagi mengingat sifatnya yang periang.  
"Ah… anu, aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi, aku tadi tidak melamun kok. Aku sedang membayangkan hal-hal indah. Kemarin aku mendapat cokelat dari Roderich." Ia tersenyum malu ketika menceritakan hal itu padaku.  
"Selamat, Elizabeth-san. Aku senang kalian berdua bertambah dekat." Aku tersenyum sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

"Oh… ya, Lily. Rencana kita hari ini jadi, kan? Apa kau sudah mendapat ijin dari Vash?" Elizabeth-san menoleh ke arahku dengan wajahnya yang ramah.  
"Sudah. Tapi, aku harus pulang sebelum jam 5. Apa tak apa?" aku sedikit khawatir karena aku tak mau Nii-san tahu hal ini.  
"Tak apa. Kau tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Elizabeth-san tersenyum ke arahku.

Sebenarnya tadi aku berbohong pada Nii-san. Aku tidak akan ke toko buku hari ini, tapi aku akan memotong rambutku. Semua ini karena majalah Natalia-san, tentang berbagai masalah percintaan dan ramalannya. Salah satu artikelnya mengatakan bahwa jika penampilanmu mirip dengan orang yang kau sukai, kalian akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Jadi, langsung terbayang olehku untuk memotong rambut panjangku ini.

Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Bukan hanya untuk Nii-san, tapi juga rambutku bisa disumbangkan untuk para penderita kanker.

**Sepulang sekolah**

"Ayo, Lily! Kita harus bergegas." Elizabeth-san menarik tanganku sambil berlari. Kuikuti dirinya dari belakang dengan lari kecil-kecil.  
"Tunggu, Elizabeth-san. Aku tak bisa secepat itu. Salonnya tak terlalu jauh, jadi untuk apa buru-buru?" aku mulai kehabisan napas. Aku memang tak berbakat dalam olahraga.  
"Sudahlah, percayakan saja padaku. Kau hanya perlu menurut saja." Katanya sambil terus berlari.  
"Baiklah, Elizabeth-san." Aku menghela napas panjang dan mencoba menyamakan kecepatan kami.

Aku tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa wajahku dengan rambut baruku nanti. Aku penasaran dengan reaksi Nii-san melihat rambutku ini. Aku juga akan menulis surat untuk Kaa-san dan Tou-san tentang rambut baruku ini. Seperti apa pendapat mereka, dan tanggapan mereka. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

Kami sudah hampir sampai di salonnya. Akhirnya, aku sudah tak kuat berlari lagi seperti ini. Aku memang tak bisa menyamai lari Elizabeth-san.

Elizabeth-san berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk salon dan ia melihat ke arahku yang tengah mengatur napasku. "Lily! Kau tak apa?" tanyanya cemas.  
"Tak apa. Aku hanya tak terbiasa berlari seperti tadi. Jangan khawatir." Aku tersenyum sambil mengatur napasku yang tak karuan.  
"Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi." Elizabeth-san menepuk pundakku dari belakang, membantu menegakkan tubuhku yang lemas dan perlahan kami masuk ke dalam salon.

Elizabeth-san segera menghampiri salah satu pegawai salon itu. "_Sir, _tolong potong rambutnya sebahu. Seperti orang ini." Elizabeth-san menunjukkan foto Nii-san padanya. Pegawai salon itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"Mohon bantuannya." Ujarku malu-malu. Pegawai itu tersenyum lalu mengantarku ke belakang salon untuk mencuci rambutku terlebih dahulu.

Air dingin membasahi rambut panjangku yang terurai. Busa-busa lembut dan pijatan lembut pegawai salon membuatku lupa akan kelelahanku tadi. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, mencoba menikmati suasana tenang salon dan suara gemercik air yang membasahi rambutku. Sudah selesai. Pegawai salon itu menggosok-gosok rambutku dengan handuk kecilnya, lalu mengambil handuk lain dan diletakkannya di pundakku.

Aku berjalan mengikuti pegawai salon itu ke tempat duduk yang ditunjukkannya. Aku melihat siluet diriku di kaca dan beberapa peralatan salon. Ada juga beberapa majalah _fashion _di laci mejanya. Lalu aku melihat siluet Elizabeth-san yang sedang membaca beberapa buku di ruang tunggu. Aku tersenyum melihat sikapnya itu. Jarang-jarang aku melihatnya duduk diam seperti itu kecuali di kelas.

Pegawai salon itu mulai mengikatkan kep pada leherku. Lalu mulai menyisir rambutku perlahan. Ia mengambil beberapa jepit besar untuk menahan rambutku. Setelah selesai menjepit rambut bagian atasku, ia mulai menggunting rambutku perlahan, sesuai permintaan. Aku melihat helai demi helai rambutku berjatuhan ke lantai. Sebenarnya aku juga sayang memotong ramut ini, tapi aku ingin terlihat mirip seperti Nii-san. Jika hanya memotong rambut, akan kulakukan demi Nii-san.

Satu persatu jepit di rambutku mulai dilepas dan pegawai salon itu menjepit rambut di atasnya. Ia mulai menggunting rambutku lagi. Aku hanya diam melihat gerakan tangannya yang lincah dari kaca. Sesekali ia mengajakku berbicara, lalu kembali focus pada rambutku. Aku melirik ke arah Elizabeth-san yang melihat ke arahku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan ia membalas senyumanku.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai bisa melihat seperti apa bentuk rambutku yang baru. Pegawai salon itu hanya tinggal merapikan bagian depan rambutku, lalu selesai sudah. Aku melihat ke arah jam di tanganku. Sudah jam 4. Aku harus bergegas setelah ini.

"Yah sudah selesai. Ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"ujar pegawai salon itu sambil membawa cermin dan memperlihatkan bagian belakang rambutku.  
"Sudah cukup. Ini bagus. Terima kasih banyak." Aku tersenyum ke arah siluet diriku di kaca.  
Pegawai salon itu mulai membersihkan rambut di leher dan wajahku. Lalu ia melepaskan kepnya dari leherku dan juga mengambil handuknya. Lalu membersihkan leherku sekali lagi dari rambut-rambut kecil.

Aku mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutku perlahan. Lalu segera menuju kasir untuk membayar ongkosnya. Lalu aku dan Elizabeth-san segera keluar dari salon itu dan berjalan cepat pulang ke rumah.

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT …**

* * *

Oke ini dia chapter 2 nya. Hope you like it!  
chapter 3 sedang dalam pembangunan.

Walaupun gaje dan banyak perubahan sifat character, banyak typo juga, mohon dimaklumi.  
Tapi, reviewnya please! Bagi yang membaca, tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review, di bawah ini.  
Aku akan sangat menghargainya, apapun bentuk reviewnya. TTvTT

ksatriabawangmerah  
Pertama. Makasih reviewnya. Aku sangat menghargai reviewmu.  
Makasih banyak. Aku emang agak bingung sama bapaknya mereka, jadi cuma dapet dialog dikit deh. Yah… Lily posisinya enak banget ya, aku juga ngiri #PLAK  
Oke, makasih sekali lagi deh. Stay tuned ya :3


	3. Chapter 3 Headband

Main Character :  
Switzerland & Liechtenstein

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Sensei

* * *

**Vash POV**

Dimana Lily? Sudah hampir jam 5 dan ia belum pulang. Apa aku harus mencarinya?  
… Tidak Vash, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Tadi kau bilang jam 5, sekarang belum ada jam 5. Tunggu sebentar lagi.

Aku terus menatap buku di hadapanku dengan pikiran kemana-mana. Aku memutar-mutar pensil di tanganku sambil terus memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Lily sehingga ia belum pulang.  
Kalau begini terus, percuma saja aku belajar. Takkan ada yang masuk. Fokus, aku harus fokus.

Aku mulai bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Aku membaca kembali catatanku dan membolak-balik halaman buku paketku. Aku mencatat _point-point _penting di notes kecil di sebelah kananku. Aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah jam dinding lagi. Tenanglah, Vash. Aku menghela napas panjang, dan kembali melanjutkan belajarku.

Ting tong

Aku segera berdiri dari kursiku dan berlari keluar kamar. Kulihat salah satu pelayan sudah membukakan pintunya. Ia tampak terkejut, lalu seseorang berambut pirang kecoklatan masuk.  
….. bukankah… itu Lily? I-itu Lily?!

Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga, mencoba memastikan apakah penglihatanku salah atau adikku ini benar-benar memotong rambutnya?

"Li-lily? A-apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu?" tanyaku agak ragu. Aku menepuk pundaknya perlahan.  
"_Bruder_! Maaf aku berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya tadi kami pergi ke salon dan… aku memotong rambutku. Kupikir rambut seperti ini akan lebih bagus." wajahnya memerah dengan penuh keraguan yang terlukis di matanya.  
"Ka-kau benar… terlihat berbeda… ti-tidak bukan itu masalahnya. Kenapa kau memotongnya seperti potongan laki-laki tanpa alasan yang jelas? Apa yang terjadi?" aku begitu panik melihat rambutnya itu. Dan semua kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa terpikirkan olehku dahulu.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat seperti _bruder_. Bukankah ini lucu?" Lily mulai mengelus-elus rambutnya. Wajahnya memerah dan memilinkan rambutnya yang pendek dengan telunjuknya.  
Aku terkejut dengan kata-kata terakhirnya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.  
"Er… tidak. Yah, rambutmu tidak terlihat buruk." Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghela napas. Kurasakan wajahku memerah karena kata-kata yang kuucapkan barusan. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Aku ingin bilang _Kau cantik _atau _rambut itu cocok denganmu. _Tapi pada akhirnya yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata seperti itu.

"Terima kasih banyak." Lily tersenyum ke arahku. Senyuman manis yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku melihat senyuman itu dan tak dapat menahan debaran hatiku lagi. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku sambil menutupinya dengan tanganku. Berjalan kembali ke kamarku.

Apa yang kulakukan? Kau terlihat begitu bodoh, Vash! Bisakah kau lebih jujur sedikit padanya? Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya dan pendapatmu tentang dirinya? Aku… kakak yang buruk.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan tanganku sambil meratapi betapa bodohnya aku. Lalu aku melihat foto kami sekeluarga yang ada di dalam laci mejaku. Lily begitu lucu dan lemah lembut. Ia dikepang 2 dan memakai baju tradisional Swiss. Lalu di sebelahnya, ada aku dengan baju tradisional Swiss juga. Kami bergandengan tangan, layaknya pasangan pengantin cilik. Wajahku yang datar dan semburat merah di pipiku, lalu senyum manis Lily dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"_Bruder_." Suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Segera kututup laci mejaku dan duduk dengan tegak. Lalu kulihat Lily berdiri di depan pintu membawa tas sekolahnya.  
"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diriku.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku melihatmu sedari tadi memandangi laci mejamu." Tanyanya penuh heran.  
"Eh… bu-bukan apa-apa. Ka-kau mau kuajak jalan-jalan sore?" tanyaku gugup, berusaha mencari topik lain.

Wajah gadis itu langsung berseri-seri dan merona. "Ya, _bruder_."

Lily sedang ganti di dalam, dan aku menunggunya di luar. Coba kupikir, tempat apa yang sebaiknya dituju?... aku memejamkan mataku dan bersender pada dinding.

"_Bruder_ …"  
Suara itu mengagetkanku lagi. Lily sedang menatapku dengan pipinya yang merona.  
Ia memakai terusan selutut berwarna pink muda dan rompi hitam pendek yang melindungi bahunya dari dinginnya angin sore.

Aku terdiam sejenak, rambutnya benar-benar membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. "Ya."

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Lily mengikuti di belakangku.  
Aku mengambil jaketku yang tergantung di dinding dan mengenakannya. Aku memakai sepatu _converse _coklat gelap yang seusai dengan atasanku. Kaos bergambarkan bendera Swiss dan dibalut kemeja putih yang tak dikancing, lalu celana jins biru gelap. Sementara itu, Lily memakai sepatu boots coklat muda dengan hills yang tak terlalu tinggi.

Aku berjalan di sampingnya. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah tangannya yang mungil. Beranikah aku menggandeng tangan itu? Ayolah, Vash! Kau ini laki-laki! Beranikan dirimu!

Aku menggenggam tangan Lily dan memalingkan mukaku darinya. Lily balas menggennggam tanganku. Sore itu, kami berjalan santai dengan saling bergandengan tangan, layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Aku masih belum tahu harus mengajaknya ke mana. Sambil terus berjalan, aku terus memikirkan tempat yang akan kami tuju.  
Aku menengok ke arah Lily dan melihat gadis itu sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi tangan kami yang bergandengan. Wajahku memanas dan segera memalingkan wajahku. Lalu terbersit ide aneh untuk mengajaknya ke toko _souvenir_.

Tokonya tak terlalu jauh. Sekitar 2 atau 3 blok dari sini. Toko itu kecil dan di sebelah kanannya ada toko jam, lalu di sebelah kirinya ada restoran sederhana yang menyajikan masakan rumahan. Toko _souvenir _itu dicat _pink _dan dinding bagian depan tokonya terbuat dari kaca yang dibingkai kayu ek putih yang terukir. Pintunya yang bulat dan lebar berwarna coklat juga terbingkai oleh kayu ek.

"_Bruder_, kita mau kemana?" Lagi-lagi suaranya menyadarkanku dari pikiranku yang melayang entah kemana.  
Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku diam saja.  
"_Bruder_?"  
"Er… nanti kau juga akan tahu." Aku terlalu malu untuk memberitahunya bahwa kami menuju toko souvenir itu.

Setelah berjalan tak lama, akhirnya kami sampai di toko _souvenir_nya. Kami segera memasuki toko itu dan terdengar bunyi lonceng pintu. Lalu aku melepaskan gandengan tangan kami, membiarkannya melihat-lihat _souvenir_ toko itu. "Pilihlah yang kau suka." Ujarku sebelum ia berjalan melihat-lihat.

Aku menunggu di sudut ruangan, di dekat pintu masuk. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari Lily, mungkin sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang pemburu yang sedang mengawasi buruannya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diriku. Setelah cukup tenang, aku kembali melihat Lily. Ia sedang melihat sebuah bandana ungu dengan renda-renda putih di pinggirnya. Ia lalu mengambil bandana lain berwarna pink dengan sebuah pita bermotif polkadot di bagian kirinya, lalu diletakkannya lagi bandana itu. Ia kembali memandangi bandana ungu yang pertama. Ia memutar-mutar bandana itu dan melihat kertas kecil yang tertempel di bagian belakang bandana itu. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu mengembalikannya, ia tersenyum ke arah pegawai toko yang sedari tadi mengikutinya sambil menunjukkan berbagai macam pernak pernik.

Aku menghampiri Lily dan mengambil bandana ungu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Sempat aku melihat harga barang mungil itu. Agak tak wajar untuk harga sebuah bandana seperti itu. Harganya mungkin jadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia tak berani memintaku untuk membeli barang itu.

Akhirnya aku membayar bandana itu lalu kuberikan pada Lily.  
"Ini, hadiah dariku." Aku tak dapat menahan betapa malunya diriku menyerahkan bandana itu padanya.  
"Terima kasih banyak, _bruder._" Ia tersenyum. Segera dilepaskannya stiker putih di belakang bandana itu dan memakainya. Terlihat sangat cantik. Benar-benar cocok.

Aku menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalan sore kami. Aku sudah memikirkan tempat selanjutnya yang akan kami tuju. Aku dengar dari beberapa temanku bahwa ada sebuah kafe baru dekat-dekat sini. Aku masih belum tahu seperti apa tempatnya, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Coba kuingat-ingat lagi. Café itu baru saja melakukan pembukaannya, jadi kurasa ada potongan harga. Café itu menyediakan berbagai macam minuman, ada juga makanan ringan. Kudengar nuansanya klasik dan cocok untuk tempat kencan.

…kencan. Ya, kencan. Bisa-bisanya jalan-jalan sore ini menjadi sebuah kencan?!  
Coba kupikir lagi baik-baik. Bagaimana ide gilaku berubah jadi sebuah kencan dengan Lily?!

"_Bruder_? Kau tak apa?" Lily melihat ke arahku dengan kecemasan di wajahnya.  
Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu mengangguk.  
"…_bruder_, aku sangat senang hari ini." Kulihat pipinya merona dan wajahnya tertunduk.  
Aku mengamatinya sejenak. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan kurasa rona merah di pipinya itu bukan karena diriku. Tangannya juga dingin. Kurasa ia kedinginan.

Apa sebaiknya kutunda dulu rencanaku? Aku tak tega melihatnya menderita begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku melepas jaketku dan memakaikannya pada Lily. "Pakai ini, kau kedinginan."  
"_Bruder_… " ia menatapku dengan matanya dan tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum. Lalu kami berjalan pulang…

**fortgesetzt warden**

* * *

oke chapter 3 is done.  
chapter 4 will be coming soon. Stay tuned guys!  
Jangan lupa kasih review sebagai tanda kalian udah baca…

Ferra Rii  
Gomen, baru pertama kali nulis fanfic hetalia, jadi makasih banyak buat reviewnya.  
Hehe… di chapter 3 ini, aku mencoba menerapkan saranmu, semoga memuaskan ya… :3  
Makasih lagi buat reviewnya, keep reading yah…

Star-BeningluvIndonesia  
Waa… makasi banyak. Makasi juga buat reviewnya, keep reading :D


	4. Chapter 4 She is Sick

Main Character :  
Switzerland & Liechtenstein

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Sensei

* * *

**Vash POV**

Lily sakit. Ia demam. Dan aku sekarang, sedang duduk di samping kasurnya. Melihat Lily yang terbaring lemas tak berdaya. Untung saja hari ini sekolah kami libur, sehingga aku bisa tetap menjaganya.

"_Bruder_, … kau pergilah. Nanti kau tertular." Ujarnya sambil memandang diriku yang menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan.  
"… tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini." Aku terdiam sesaat memandang wajah Lily. Betapa inginnya diriku menggantikan posisinya itu. Ia terlihat begitu menderita. Seandainya kemarin ia tak kuajak jalan-jalan, mungkin ia takkan sakit.

"_Bruder_… " Lily memandangiku dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup.  
"Apa, apa aku ini… menyebalkan?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu. Apa maksudnya? Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolahnya?  
"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" aku menatap wajah Lily yang pucat itu.

"… tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat _bruder _tentang diriku."  
Kami berdua terdiam dalam sunyi. Menunggu salah satu dari kami angkat bicara. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba bicara aneh begini. Apa ini karena demamnya? Kudengar kalau demamnya parah mereka bisa mengigau yang aneh-aneh.

"Lily…" ujarku sambil memecah keheningan. Aku menghela napas dan memandangi mata indahnya itu lagi. " Kau istirahat saja." Ujarku sambil memperbaiki selimutnya.  
"…" Lily hanya diam. Aku mengambil termometer dan mulai mengukur suhu badan Lily.

"_Bruder, _maukah _bruder _mendengarkan ceritaku sebelum aku tidur?" ia memandangku yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil melihat thermometer. Suhu badannya tak berubah, masih tinggi. Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan termometernya di dekatku.

"Aku… sudah lama menyukai seseorang, _bruder._ Sejak kecil, kami selalu bersama. Ia selalu menolongku…"  
Aku hanya diam. Tak menyangka bahwa selama ini, Lily sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya. Kurasa aku takkan bisa bersikap seperti ini lagi padanya. Perasaanku takkan dibalas olehnya.

Lily terus menceritakan pengalaman-pengalamannya bersama orang yang disukainya, yang mirip dengan pengalamanku bersama Lily juga. Entah kenapa, rasanya sebal. Tapi, aku tetap mendengarkannya.

"_Bruder,_ aku masih menyukai orang ini sampai sekarang. Tapi…" ia diam.  
"Ada apa?" aku mulai terbawa oleh ceritanya. Sial, aku benar-benar penasaran seperti apa orang itu!  
"… rasanya, ia tak tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Aku, bahkan memotong rambutku demi dirinya."

Aku diam begitu mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku harus segera menanyakan siapa orang itu pada Lily.

"Lily, siapa, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" aku bertanya padanya sambil berusaha menahan rasa penasaranku yang meluap-luap. Lily menatapku dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"… bo-bolehkah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dulu, _bruder?" _  
Aku mengangguk dengan segala kesabaranku dan tetap menunggu sampai ia selesai bercerita.  
"Terima kasih, _bruder._"

"… kemarin, ia bertanya tentang rambutku. Ia terlihat begitu terkejut melihat rambut pendek ini. Aku sempat meminta komentarnya tentang rambutku. Lalu, ia memuji rambutku. Aku sangat senang, _bruder. _Setelah itu, ia mengajakku jalan-jalan…"

Kemarin setelah ia pulang, orang yang ditemuinya hanya aku dan para pelayan, juga temannya. Tapi, yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore, aku. Apa mungkin, yang Lily bicarakan sejak tadi, aku?

"… kami berjalan bersama-sama. Saling bergandengan tangan, oh… _bruder_, kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku bisa bergandengan dengannya…"

Lalu dia tertidur. Jadi, sedari tadi ia hanya mengigau begitu? Kalau ia memang mengigau, ini benar-benar membuat hariku dipenuhi kecemasan dan rasa penasaran. Ah… sebaiknya kuganti kompresnya.

Lily sudah tidur sekarang. Kurasa aku bisa istirahat sekarang. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di atas kasur Lily dan membaringkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Memandangi wajah cantik yang memesonaku sejak pertama kami bertemu.

Kupejamkan mataku dan mengingat kembali pengalamanku dengan Lily. Ingatanku kembali pada saat aku datang ke rumah ini untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika mata hijau itu pertama kali menatap mataku yang dingin ini. Sempat terpancar rasa takut dari cara memandangnya, namun pada akhirnya kami tetap saling menjaga, bahkan mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan melindunginya. Seperti yang kulakukan, sampai sekarang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku begitu menyayanginya, dan rasa sayangku ini… harus kupendam jauh dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.  
Aku sadar walaupun kami bukan saudara kandung, tapi tetap saja kami ini saudara. Tidak mungkin mencintai saudara sendiri bukan? Aku sadar akan keberadaan diriku yang hanya sebatas _bruder_ dan juga tembok besar yang menghalangi diriku, tembok yang tak bisa kulewati.  
Aku pernah mencoba lari dari kenyataan dengan memperbanyak kegiatanku. Namun, itu justru membuat semuanya semakin sulit bagiku. Rasa rinduku padanya, waktu yang kami habiskan bersama, dan kekhawatiranku yang tak wajar, semuanya membuatku semakin menyayanginya. Dan lagi, cerita yang barusan ia ceritakan. Ini benar-benar membuatku ingin menyatakannya, menyatakan perasaanku yang selalu menyiksa ini, perasaan yang sudah lama tumbuh di hatiku.

Kubuka kembali mataku, pikiranku tak mengijinkanku untuk tidur. Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku dan memandang wajah Lily yang tenang. Betapa ingin aku mengubah status sosial kami.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kepala tertunduk. Berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk diam disana, menatap dinding kosong di hadapanku. Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa, hanya melamun layaknya yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang dilanda asmara. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf, _Herr._ Ada telpon dari _Vater_ ." ujar salah seorang pelayan yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.  
"_Ja klar_, berikan padaku." Aku menerima telpon itu dari tangan si pelayan, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Vater?_ Ada apa?_"_ tak biasanya ia menelpon.  
"Vash… aku takkan berbasa-basi denganmu. Kau akan melanjutkan studimu ke Jerman, Vash."  
"_Was? _Apaaku tak salah dengar? Kenapa mendadak begini? Kita belum pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya." Hal yang paling tak kusuka darinya, blak-blakan!  
"Bukankah kau pernah bilang ingi bersekolah di sana? Ini kesempatan yang bagus bukan?"  
"Aku memang pernah bilang begitu, tapi aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Lagipula Lily juga tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini."

"Vash… kau akan pindah setelah kau lulus. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk memberi tahu Lily tentang ini."  
"…_muter_, apa pendapatnya tentang hal ini?"  
"Ia setuju denganku, kami berdua setuju."  
"…. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke Jerman sesuai keinginan _Vater._ Apa kalian akan pulang?"  
"Tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi kami akan datang menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke Jerman."  
"Baik, aku mengerti."

Kututup telponnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Setelah kelulusan… 1 bulan lagi. Aku punya waktu 1 bulan untuk menyampaikan perasaanku pada Lily. Hanya 1 bulan, lalu setelah itu aku akan berangkat ke Jerman. Apa cukup bagiku 1 bulan ini? Bagiku yang pengecut seperti ini?

**CONTINUED**

* * *

Yah…chapter 4 sudah selesai.  
Terima kasih buat semua reader yang dengan setia membaca cerita ini.  
Kekurangan yang masih bertebaran di sana-sini mohon dimaafkan.  
Oke tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5 Are You Leaving Me ?

Main Character :  
Switzerland & Liechtenstein

Genre : T

Disclaimer :  
Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Sensei

* * *

**Lily POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dari tidurku. Aku mengusap-usap mataku dan terdiam di kasur.  
Kuraba-raba dahiku dan mendapatkan sebuah lap basah. Aku ingat sekarang. Aku demam dan…_bruder _yang merawatku.

Kureganggkan otot-ototku dan meletakkan lap tadi di sebelah bantalku. Aku bangkit duduk dan diam sejenak, mencoba memulihkan tenagaku. Dimana dia? Apa dia pergi?  
Aku melihat ke bawah, mencari-cari sandalku dan segera memakainya. Aku berdiri perlahan dan berusaha berjalan. Rupanya aku masih belum pulih benar, jalanku sempoyongan.

Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan. Aku menyusuri lorong atas dengan tangan di tembok, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhku agar tak terjatuh. Aku benci sakit seperti ini.  
Aku menuruni tangga sambil terus memperhatikan kedua kakiku, tak lupa juga kedua tangan yang berpegangan.

Aku sampai di lantai 1, dan berjalan ke ruang makan, tempat dimana _bruder_ biasa merenung.  
Dan ia memang disana. Sedang duduk diam dengan tangan menopang dagu dan telpon di depannya.

"_Bruder…"  
_"…Lily?! Ka-kau sudah bangun?" Kepalanya segera menoleh ke arahku dengan matanya yang melotot.  
Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat reaksinya. "Baru saja. Ada apa,_bruder_?"  
"… tadi, ia menelpon." Nada bicaranya sedikit gusar. Segera aku mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.  
"_Vater _bilang apa?" tak seperti biasanyamereka menelpon di saat begini.  
"… aku… akan melanjutkan sekolah di Jerman. " wajahnya tertunduk. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti kami berdua.

Jerman? Kapan? Kenapa bagitu mendadak? Meninggalkanku sendiri di sini?  
"… apa maksudnya?" aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.  
"Aku akan segera berangkat begitu selesai upacara kelulusan. Aku… tahu ini mendadak, tapi aku juga tak tahu tentang hal ini. Aku baru saja mengetahuinya dari _Vater._ Lily, aku… tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu begini."  
Aku hanya diam terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Aku menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan pikiranku.

"_Bruder…_ aku tak ingin kau pergi." Aku menggandeng tangannya. Aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku tak keberatan ia pergi, aku ingin jujur soal apa yang kurasakan. _Bruder _menatapku sesaat. Ia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Jantungku berdebar perlahan, detaknya makin cepat. Wajahku memanas, mataku tak mau menatap matanya. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan _bruder_. Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya.

"Lily… masih ada 1 bulan lagi sebelum aku pergi. Aku janji, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak lagi selama 1 bulan itu. Aku juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri, kau tahu?"  
Aku terdiam dan menatapnya. "Maafkan aku _bruder_."  
"Tidak, Lily. Seharusnya yang minta maaf itu aku. " _Bruder _menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya memerah, matanya menatapku tajam.

"_Bruder…"_ aku memegang dahinya dengan tangan kiriku, mencoba mengetahui suhu badannya. Aku tak ingin ia tertular demamku. Wajahnya semakin memerah.  
"Lilly… aku tak apa." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan tanganku dari dahinya. " Kau… istirahatlah, kau masih demam. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Ia tetap menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Kami diselimuti kesunyian selama beberapa saat. Aku hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalaku.  
1 bulan lagi dan ia akan pergi. Apa aku sanggup hanya dengan waktu yang sempit itu?  
Hubungan kami itu kakak adik, bukan sepasang kekasih. Menyatakan perasaanku padanya juga percuma. Takkan mengubah jarak di antara kami, mungkin juga jaraknya semakin bertambah. Tapi, kalau diam saja juga tak bisa. Harus bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"_Bruder…_bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"  
Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku.  
"Apa?"  
Bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menyusun kata-kata.  
"Menurut _bruder_…tidak, bukan itu. Seperti apa aku di mata _bruder_?"  
Jantungku berdegup kencang menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. _Bruder _kembali menatap ke depan dan membuka pintu. Ia diam. Apa pertanyaanku ini keterlaluan? Apa dia marah?

"… kau, ng… istirahatlah. Besok kita akan sekolah." Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa?  
"Tidak. _Bruder,_kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."  
"…masuklah, aku akan menjawabnya begitu kita di dalam kamar." _Bruder _mendorongku untuk masuk ke kamar. Aku melangkah masuk diikuti dengan _bruder._ Ia duduk di kursi di sebelah kasurku, sedangkan aku duduk di kasurku. Aku diam sambil terus menatapnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya menyangga dahinya. Jantungku masih berdetak keras, menanti jawaban.

"Lily…" kepalanya terangkat. Ia melihatk ke arahku, lalu menghela napas. "Kau tahu kalau kita bukan saudara kandung, bukan?" Aku mengangguk. "Sejujurnya, aku… tak pernah mau menganggapmu… adikku." Kami diam sejenak. Kata-katanya barusan bagaikan pisau, menusuk. Untuk sesaat, kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak dan napasku terhenti. Aku…perasaanku, tak terbalas, selama ini aku salah.  
"…Aku belum selesai, Lily. Aku tak mau menganggapmu adik karena bagiku, … bagiku kau… lebih daripada hanya seorang adik. Kau…seseorang yang berarti bagiku, yang selalu ingin kujaga!"

Jantungku berdetak keras, wajahku panas, mulutku terkunci. Wajah _bruder_ juga memerah, tapi matanya tetap menatapku lurus. "Aku… selalu menyesali ikatan adik kakak diantara kita ini, tapi… aku juga bersyukur karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Aku tak bisa menahan kebahagiaan yang meluap dari lubuk hatiku ini.  
"_Bruder, danke!_" aku memeluknya erat. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya juga memelukku.

Until next time

* * *

Makasih buat reviewnya :) ditunggu chapter berikutnya ya :D


End file.
